


Dads

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [7]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, M/M, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Stark and Kurt Hummel celebrate Father’s Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad,” Blaine said, bringing in a tray with breakfast on it. It’s what he’d done every year for as long as he could remember.

Seeing Steve curled up half asleep beside his father, however, was new. And unexpected. Tony was seated up against the headboard, reading a book, and glanced up as his son entered the room.   
”Thanks,” he said with a smile, setting the book aside and patting the bed beside him, opposite to the sleeping man. ”C’mere.”

Blaine dithered in the doorway a moment before bringing the tray over. He pressed the button on the side of the bedstand, a tray sliding out for him to set the breakfast on. He sat down awkwardly beside his father. ”Uhm.”

Tony grinned, putting a hand on his son’s. ”Hey, you okay?”

“Surprised. I thought you and Pepper…” he waved his free hand, “y’know. Together.”

“Pepper? No,” Tony chuckled. ”I mean, yes, we were, we tried… but it wasn’t going to last, I drive her beyond crazy. She’s been with Happy for, like, three months or something.”

“And…” Blaine glanced over at the sleeping blond before looking at his father for an explanation. 

“A few weeks.”

“You move fast.”

“It was a long time coming.”

“You know, Dad, technically he’s not much older than I am.”

“Technically, he’s about the same age as MY Dad.”

“Touche.”

“Hey, where you goin?”

Blaine turned as he stood, reaching to ruffle his father’s hair, just for spite. ”It looks like I need to go bring in more breakfast.” He went to the door, then paused, looking back. ”Love you, Dad,” he said before disappearing out the other side.

***

Kurt Hummel lived away from Stark Tower, but it was little more than a space to go home and sleep in, shower, change his clothes. He was already back in the offices, going through the paperwork he hadn’t gotten to on Saturday that was left from Friday. Small glasses perched on his nose as he talked to himself while tapping against the screens, trying to find the directions to the correct file system to input the data.

_` “Intern Hummel, there is someone in the entranceway who wishes to see you, sir.”` _

“The Tower’s closed to all but employees and residents on Sundays, Jarvis, you know that.”

_` “He seems to be quite insistent, I believe it would be best if you were to see him out personally.”` _

Kurt sighed, taking off his reading glasses and dropping them onto his desk as he stood, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his clothing. ”Just don’t bother the Stark family, I’ll take care of whatever it is.”

_` “Agreed, sir.”` _

Kurt went to the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. He still had half a stack of paperwork to enter before the day was out, and he made mental note to remember to call his father at the end of he day, when he’d be sure to be home instead of spending his off time messing about with cars at the garage.  
The doors swished open, and Kurt started speaking even as he exited, “I’m sorry, but Stark Towers IS closed to the public on Sun-DAD!” He grinned and ran forward the last few steps, all but jumping into his father’s arms as he hugged him excitedly. ”Dad, what are you doing in New York!?”

“Well, I figured you’d be working hard, so I said to myself it was high time I bothered you at YOUR work place.” Burt laughed, hugging his son tightly.

“Dad, I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Kurt. What’re you doing working on Sunday? Don’t you get a day off?”

“I didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Wanna go out to lunch with your old man?”

“You’re not that old, Dad,” Kurt grinned. ”Let me take you out to eat, and then I can show off New York.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I love you, Dad. Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
